Mental Omega War/The Allied Offensive
|Text=Edit this tab}} Battle of Rashidi's Weapon Facilities With the Paradox Engine unleashed, the Allied forces started to mount aggressive attacks on Epsilon positions in North Africa, sending the Epsilon and their Scorpion Cell allies into disarray as they are unable to retaliate effectively, thanks to the chrono technology which allows the Allied forces to strike one position to another nearly instantaneously. One of the attacks involves an alleged Scorpion Cell weapons research site. The Allied attack proves to be devastating for the Epsilon defenders; much of the Epsilon outposts are left in ruins, and not even their army of hulking mutants can stop the Allies. Eventually, the Allies managed to destroy a Psychic Beacon which frees the local American garrison as they reinforce the Allied forces and press on to completely crush the Epsilon. The grueling battle eventually pays off as the Epsilon forces in the area are destroyed. However, unconfirmed reports by the Allied troops suggests that some of previously unknown Epsilon weaponry, possibly prototypes of new ones, managed to escape in the ensuing chaos. Battle of Tenerife After successfully thwarting off the ambush in the Isles of Scilly, the Paradox Engine's power began to drop. Siegfried noted that by using the Time Freeze twice, along with its premature deployment, it was wearing the battery down and it needed to recharge before they could press on. Their first priority was to locate a good source of power to help the Engine to recover. Eventually, reconnaissance located a suitable power-charging station: the Epsilon base in Tenerife, located in the Canary islands just off the coast of Africa. Allied intelligence noted that the said base had a Psychic Beacon there that was enslaving the local populace as well as surviving Chinese forces, which had occupied the island previously. If they could get a foothold, locate the Bio Reactors and, with the help of the locals, get them to work at full power, they might be able to continue their efforts to against Yuri. This will take quite some effort however, as the Allied command estimated that it would take a huge amount of power in order to recharge the Paradox Engine. Once the Bio Reactors are captured and the sufficient power reached by placing spare troops into them, the Paradox Engine's battery is chronoshifted the island to begin the charging sequence. Despite a desperate attack launched by the Epsilon, the battery is successfully recharged, allowing the Allies to purge the Canary Islands from the Epsilon taint. Operation "Stormbringer" Some good news came for the Allies in their seemingly hopeless situation; one of the surviving Pacific Front research complexes in the US Virgin Islands is working on the Weather Control Device, which was continued after the unexplained loss of SteinsTech Weather Crystals, are being besieged by the Epsilon and their Russian mind-controlled slaves. Although most of the Allied expedition was pre-occupied in Africa, a small taskforce under Siegfried himself is nonetheless sent to protect the Weather Control Device. Upon arrival, the task force quickly coordinated themselves with the local Pacific Front garrison in organizing the defense from the imminent Epsilon attack. While this is proceeding, Norio appears to aid in the defense after briefly helping the Russians during the attack on Okawa Falls, along with more PF troops. When the attack comes, the Allied defenders managed to withstand their aggression until the Epsilon launched a Tactical Nuke that destroys the Allied base, forcing the Allied task force to relocate to a nearby island. From this island the Allied task force can mount an attack to dislodge the Epsilon forces, starting with the mind-controlled Russians. Under the cover of artificial thunderstorms generated by the Weather Control Device, the task force pushed their attack towards the Russian garrison, with the battle raging for extended periods and suffering heavy losses. Nonetheless, the Allies managed to gain the upper hand. Right as the Russians are on the verge of defeat, however, Yuri himself shows up and scuttled the Psychic Beacon that was mind-controlling the Russians, who choose to fight to the end rather than giving up after they were freed. With the Russians out of the picture, the Allied task force focuses on the main Epsilon force and successfully destroyed them. With the Weather Control Device fully established and operational, the Allies might have a chance of turning the tides in their fight against the Epsilon. The US Virgin Islands base also allows the Allies to reorganize their scattered and exhausted forces. Destroying the Amazonian Psychic Amplifier Even though the Allies managed to protect the Weather Controller from the Epsilon onslaught, they haven't given up yet and were planning something else by establishing a Psychic Amplifier in the Amazonian rainforest to take over the US Virgin Islands base. To make things worse enough, they also deployed two Tactical Nuke Silos as a deadly fail-safe should the Amplifier or either of them is destroyed. Since the Allies cannot risk sending their Chrono Legionnaires, due to wanting to keep the secrets behind their chrono technology safe, Tanya and Norio were sent instead to take care of this newfound threat. Arriving via chronoshift on a Humvee, both Allied heroes realized that everything in the jungle is about to greet them; there are numerous amount of opposition standing in their way, and time was of the essence. The presence of units that could be dangerous to the heroes, such as Viruses, Shadow Tanks and Gehenna Platforms also made things harder than they should be. Both heroes managed to get rid of the Epsilon forces by using careful and calculating methods, and once the way was clear, Norio destroyed one Tactical Nuke Silo and Tanya destroyed the other immediately before it could fire. Without the tactical nukes, the heroes move in to finally destroy the Psychic Amplifier, now with the assistance from a CIA agent. Although the defenses near the Amplifier's perimeter were quite formidable, the heroes managed to break through them and destroy it, before they are evacuated via chronoshift. African fundraising operation While Norio and Tanya were busy dealing with the Amplifier and Silos in the Amazonian rainforest, Allied Command noticed that were dangerously short on resources to sustain their pilgrimage to find Yuri's headquarters. They would need to amass a huge amount before the operation could continue south. Fortunately for them, reconnaissance reported that the African state of Angola was filled with oil refineries and vast oil reserves. Acquiring these would allow the Allies to extract enough oil to bolster their economic situation. While most of Africa was under Epsilon control, there were reports of a Scorpion Cell insurgency in Yuri's ranks. While Allied Command wasn't sure what caused this, they knew they couldn't waste a golden opportunity. Allied Command soon sent a taskforce to Angola to, either, acquire the necessary oil or wipe out the Epsilon and rebelling Scorpion Cell bases. After clearing the base out, the Allied forces constructed their base and built their taskforce. Using a combination of hard hitting Abrams and the long range firepower of Prism Tanks, along with air support of Harriers, Stormchilden and Warhawks, they cleared out each area an oil refinery was and sent engineers to capture the buildings. After acquiring the necessary resources, Allied forces regrouped with the Paradox Engine and continued their way south. Stocked up on resources, the Allies could now afford to take more losses than previously expected. Preventing the nuclear attack on the Paradox Engine Tanya and Norio had destroyed the Amplifier, along with the Nuke Missile Silos, preventing an immediate nuclear attack on the Paradox Engine. However, Yuri had become desperate at destroying the flying fortress and has converted one of his rockets into a makeshift nuclear missile. Allied Command soon got intel from their ops about a small rocket launching facility in Sao Luis, Brazil where the weapon was being prepared. What it was being used for, originally, still remains a mystery for the Allies. Nonetheless, it had to be stopped, lest the Engine be shot down. Using the recovered American forces from San Juan, Puerto Rico, Allied forces began a full scale attack on the facility. After clearing the way and destroying two Epsilon bases, they sent their MCV's and established two bases to strike Yuri's forces with. The Allies got much needed help from Tanya and Siegfried, after they had completed their missions in the Amazon and the US Virgin Islands. Using them and a highly mobile strike force, they quickly sniped off the Heavy Kamaz trucks carrying nuclear fuel to the rocket and cleared out the Epsilon bases. During this, a nearby Latin Confederation war factory was discovered with Soviet prisoners inside. According to them, the rocket had a very different purpose. Until now, it used to launch and return on a semi-regular basis with some mysterious cargo. Sadly, for Allied Command, they weren't able to learn where the rocket went. Regardless, after destroying the Iron Curtain devices and capturing the Rocket Controllers, the rocket was disabled and the Allies could sigh with relief. The Paradox Engine, now free of danger, began its push further south... Battle of Cape Town With the Nuke Silos in the Amazon gone and the makeshift nuclear missile in Brazil deactivated, the Allies could begin the long awaited attack against a major Epsilon junction in the Southern Hemisphere - a major comm relay deep within Cape Town to dispatch commands all around the world, to locate Yuri's headquarters. Utilizing the combined expedition force of the Euro Alliance and the Pacific Front, they would make a grandiose landing operation on the west side of Cape Town, intent on, first, retaking the old Pacific Front base, mind controlled by Epsilon's Psychic Beacon. After a few mins of fighting, the mind controlled Allied units in the base became free with the beacon dismantled, and joined the action of holding the area until the Weather Control Device is constructed in the middle of the Pacific Front outpost, while the "Southern Cross" regiment had begun construction of a base on the east of Cape Town. Allied Command soon got word that Yuri had sent his submarines to hunt down the Paradox Engine, forcing them to strike early and suffering loses. During the attack, some bad news came in for the Allies: Epsilon forces had managed to destroy the Paradox Engine's spare battery on Ascension Island, forcing the Allied navy to pull back and defend the flying fortress. After more vicious fighting, including several groups of mind controlled Scorpion Cell reinforcements, the Weather Control Device was established and used to destroy an Epsilon outpost just outside Cape Town, allowing the Allies could to chronoshift an MCV in along with several groups of units. Once their base had been established, the "Southern Cross" regiment began their move south to destroy the Epsilon base, while the south-western Allied forces were not only holding their line but also freed a local Allied garrison from another Psychic Beacon controlling them. They then cleared up the left side of Epsilon presence and began to shore their forces over to Cape Town. The Allies suffered major casualties from aggressive Epsilon attacks including their newly created superweapon that could concentrate destructive psychic energy on their positions. The Allied taskforce countered this, however, and soon eliminated these structures, as well as the Epsilon bases. After the Battle of Cape Town was over, the Allies captured the Radar Spires just as the Paradox Engine soon made its way into the city. Allied Command sifted through the information collected, finding out about some sort of massive unidentified structure that was being constructed. They had to destroy it, lest it be used. The Allies soon found out where Yuri's base of operations was at: Antarctica. Category:Lore